Una tarde para recordar-Highschool Dxd
by FuffyKiller
Summary: No me suele gustar el hentai, pero si me gusta, el que lo cuelga soy yo.


Una tarde para recordar.

Después de que los consejos de guerra fallaran ante el ataque de una angel caído renegado, el consejo se desplazó y se volvió a reunir en un universo paralelo, parecido al de los rating games. Esa misma tarde, Issei, agotado por la pelea, se fue a descansar en su habitación, pensando sobre los temas de los que estarían hablando en el consejo, se echó a plancha encima de la cama, mientras las chicas dentro de su casa discutían sobre temas variados como ropa, amistad, la virginidad de Issei, esos tipos de temas de los que a las chicas de esa casa encantaba hablar, cerró los ojos e imaginó estar junto a Rias estirado en la cama.

De alguna manera oyó el sonido de pasos subiendo a su habitación. Después de un rato volvió a escuchar los pasos bajando las escaleras y un fuerte golpe, seguido de un chillido y un lloriqueo, muy probablemente de Asia, cual torpeza abolló el suelo bajo las escaleras. No pudo dormir debido al dolor que le proporcionaba el brazo, por lo que decidió bajar y pedir el auxilio de Akeno, para que le succionase el poder residuo de la dura pelea. Bajó y, casi llorando por el dolor, le preguntó si podía ayudarle. –Vaya vaya, parece que el dragón te agotó. Subamos a tu habitación, este tipo de cosas van hechas en privado, ji ji ji - dijo ella, en tono juguetón.

Juntos, cogidos por la mano por voluntad de Akeno, abrieron la puerta y entraron en la habitación. Akeno empujó a Issei sobre la cama, cogiéndole el brazo izquierdo y acercando el índice a la boca, para empezar la operación. Mientras ella trabajaba, Issei se sonrojó, y, con imaginación digna del mejor escritor, pensó lo que pasaría si diese un paso más hacia adelante en su "relación" con Akeno, entre suspiro y flirteo de Akeno, el tiempo pasó volando, y se hicieron las cinco. Cuando Akeno acabó, Issei se encontraba con su típica sonrisa pervertida y nariz sangrante, Akeno le preguntó si quería irse a dar una vuelta, un picnic, y entre risas y promesas, logró convencerlo para ir a la playa a cenar, junto, ellos dos solos.

Akeno e Issei juntos, prepararon la comida y la pusieron en una cesta, mientras Koneko jugaba a su consola portátil, Asia yacía con una venda en la cara estirada en el sofá. La pareja salió de casa y cogieron la bicicleta, con Issei delante, y llegaron a la playa. Bajaron de la bicicleta, y mientras Issei se estiraba, Akeno encontró el lugar perfecto. Estaba a unos 10 metros del agua, justo delante del sol, por lo que se estiraron, Akeno con la sonrisa clavada en su cara y Issei con las manos detrás de la cabeza. Después de un rato, -Issei, esto es muy aburrido- -Ahora que lo dices, esto se ha vuelto aburrido.¿ Y si vamos a darnos un baño?- Issei se levantó corriendo hacia el agua, sorprendiendo a Akeno, a lo que ella respondió con una risita y empezó a correr detrás suyo. En el momento en el que le alcanzó, Issei ya se había tirado al agua, riéndose. Akeno le mojó tirándole agua con las manos, y Issei se le tiró encima, y acabaron bajo el agua cogidos el uno al otro. Las miradas bajo el agua se cruzaron, haciendo que los dos se sonrojaran a la vez. Sacaron las cabezas del agua, y seguían agarrados fuertemente, entonces se miraron a los ojos fijamente. –De- deberíamos secarnos, se está haciendo tarde, ¿no? Je je- dijo Issei para romper ese incomodo momento. Se estiraron los dos, y a Issei, al ver como Akeno se cambiaba, le sangró la nariz y se le tensaron todos los músculos. –Issei, que pasaría si el consejo de guerra acabase bien y, no sé, acabase la guerra, ¿a quién elegirías como mujer para repoblar la población de demonios?- Issei se estremeció al escuchar la pregunta, aún sabiendo la respuesta desde el inicio, la miró fijamente con una agradable sonrisa y dijo –Escogería…- -¿Escogerías a Rias, no? Vaya vaya, tendré que hacerte cambiar de idea, ji ji ji- dijo ella en tono seductor intentando convencer a Issei, apoyando todo el cuerpo encima de Issei, abriendo las piernas sobre su cintura, y apoyando los senos sobre su pecho, mirándole desde cada vez más cerca. Issei, nervioso por la situación, fue estirando cada vez más el cuello hacia atrás para evitar el contacto de los labios. Cerró los ojos e intentó quitarse a Akeno de encima. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontraba semidesnudo sobre la cama de su habitación, Akeno encima de él preparándose para dar el siguiente paso. Issei no pudo resistirse a la tentación, y cuando iban a comenzar, Asia llorando y Rias con cara muy poco amigable entraron en la habitación, Asia les señalaba y Rias se iba acercándose amenazadora. Cuando se dio cuenta, Akeno ya había comenzado, y casi jadeando, Issei comenzó a empujar. Con un rápido movimiento, cambió la posición y la estiró en la cama, y entonces, comenzó a empujar fuerte. La cama tambaleaba, y los jaleos de la ahora "pareja" se sincronizaron. Cuando acabaron, Issei se estiró al lado de su amante, y acercando la boca a su oreja le dijo suavemente:

-Te hubiera elegido a ti.-


End file.
